


Oh You're In So Much Trouble Now.

by rashekty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Blow Jobs, Dom Sam, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Handcuffs, Kinky, Kinky Sam, Mildly Dubious Consent, Punishment, Sam-Centric, Smut, Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashekty/pseuds/rashekty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam & Reader fall into an argument when the reader crosses a line and Sam decides to punish her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh You're In So Much Trouble Now.

**Author's Note:**

> First real smut fic  
> Leave comments and enjoy!

"I'm meeting Dean and Charlie down at the bar Sammy, you want in" you yelled to your Winchester in the other room. Sam shuffled in in a raggedy shirt and oily jeans  
"I told you (Y/N) I'm not feeling great and I've nearly got a break on this case"  
"Fine,well I'll see you in a bit then" slightly miffed by Sam's curt tone, but skipping over it, you knew he was overtired from driving all day, you could afford to give him a break.  
"I said earlier I don't want you going down to the bar alone. I don't trust the locals in this town, they all looked you up and down at the diner like you were a piece of meat"  
"Well too bad Sam, you can't stop me going"  
As you go to walk away, a large hand grips your forearm tightly. You look round in disbelief.  
"Get off my arm Sam" you stated flatly and shook him off  
"I'm just doing it for your own good, you can be so reckless sometimes!"  
Just as the last syllable fell of his tongue, a red haze descended over you and you exploded.  
"MY OWN FUCKING GOOD, ARE YOU SHITTING ME SAMUEL?! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF, YOU'RE JUST SO FUCKING PROTECTIVE OF ME YOU WON'T LET ME DO ANYTHING.EVEN ON HUNTS YOU WON'T LET ME TAKE LEAD. GOD, YOU'RE SO CONTROLLING, YOU DICKHEAD" You and Sam had been having small disagreements lately, but nothing to this extent.  
"DON'T FUCKING TALK TO ME THAT WAY (Y/N)" Sam snapped in retort, taking a noted step toward you so he was looming over you  
"I'LL TALK TO YOU HOWEVER I..." You shoved him mid sentence, he stumbled back a little and that was when you noticed the darkness of rage and desire shift into his eyes.  
_Oh shit_  
"Oh, you're in so much trouble now." he breathed, anger lacing his already gravelly voice  
You gulped and eyes bulged as he backed you into the corner of the wall behind you.  
"Sam,I..." Without warning; he swept you up into a fireman carry over his solid shoulders, locking down your knees and wrists refusing you movement for more than an inch. He headed toward his bedroom swiftly with you bobbing up and down on this back, that was until he kicked the door open with a WHAM, depositing you on the bed in a flop, then retreating back to relax all his weight on the door.  
  
"What are you doing Sam, I'm going out" you huffed  
"Oh no you're not" smirking, he slid the lock shut with that same look of lust draping over his gorgeous green brown eyes. His enormous mass crashed over you as you tried to move off the bed toward the door  
"You're mine for the next few hours"  
"I'm always yours Sammy, I'm just popping out for a bit" you muttered as sweet as sugar, leaning up to kiss him, hoping to curry some favour with him. He caught your lips with his and pushed you back down to the bed with the embrace. Once he was completely on top of you, unbeknown to you, he rummaged through his bedside table, rapidly sorting through the bits and bobs accumulated in there.

That was when you felt the cold metal fetter snap loudly into place around your wrist. You tried to break out of the kiss to reprimand Sam, although he'd already stolen your other hand, raised it to the headboard and locked it down with the other. When he finally broke the kiss, he sat back on his knees and your thighs with a smile so big it took over half of his face.  
You laid there, arms immobilised by the manacles entrapping your hands and joined around the headboard poles.  
Expletives tumbled out of your mouth all directed at your gargantuan keeper, while he just laughed at his helpless girlfriend

"This isn't funny Winchester, let me out!"  
"Oh no, I told you" He leant down to your ear, caressing the other cheek gently with his rough hands "You're in a lot of trouble (Y/N)" He punctuated his point with a peppering of kisses down your cheek to your neck and back up again "You're not going anywhere until I'm done with you"  
It was hard to be really annoyed with Sammy right now,he was too damn enticing! You never really got kinky before, just few playful commands here and there during sex, but good god this was something new entirely. Clearly he knew what he was doing,  _I wonder what else he knows..._

Playing along with his game, "What are you going to do with me then?" you challenged him. His eyebrows shot up in surprise at your lack of resistance.  
He was obviously musing over several ideas, humming to himself as he ran his hands idly up and down your torso.  
"Haven't quite decided yet, trying to think which one will punish you more"  
_Punish me?!_ This was a whole new level of kinky. He was casually groping your breast when his fingers dug in causing you to inhale sharply at the unexpected pain  
"So I'm a dickhead eh?"  
"What?"  
"Earlier, when you were yelling at me, you called me a dickhead. Let's see how much your head likes my dick" smirking to himself with his clever dirty pun  
"Sammy, no, please" almost begging him. You often pleasured Sam that way, but never quite under these circumstances, you controlled the pace; depth, everything. The way the younger Winchester was looking at you now, It didn't look like you were going to have much say in the situation this time.

He dismounted your body in order to strip off his lower half still eyeing you dark and excitedly. Once all was left covering him was an old shirt and some worn black socks, you got distracted by the increasingly large shaft he was gripping.  
"I am going to enjoy this so much" stating as he clambered back on top of you, straddling your shoulders so you were at eye level with his cock.  
"Did I say how sorry I was Sam?" you asked sweetly, giving him the best damn puppy eyes you could muster.  
"Come to think of it, I don't think you did, I guess I can use this as your apology" he winked cheerily while you glowered back at him for evading your plea.  
He starting stroking himself again with one hand whilst his other hand stroked his digits through your hair.  
"Open.Now." He ordered you  
You pursed your lips, and opened a fraction of an inch  
"Be real baby, you know me, I'm gonna need a lot more room than that"  
Peeling your lips further apart,he drove his dick into your mouth a tad more forceful than usual. Your eyes popped open in surprise at the rate, usually he liked you to play with the head a bit first.  
Sam was in no mood to play today.

  
"God damn you look so delicious right now"  
You thought you could relax a bit, that was when he started thrusting. Reaching out to touch your man's torso, feel his warm skin rising and falling with each deep breath, your hands got pulled back by the handcuffs restraining you.  
"Nope, this is for my enjoyment, not yours darling" He could hear you huff behind his cock and chuckled softly. He plunged his dick further down your throat than normal,pulled it back and then pushing it a little further.His happiness radiated out of him like the sun, still with that twinge of black desire twinkled in his eye.  
You tried to pretend that you didn't like this and that you were just tolerating his 'punishment', surprising even yourself, this was a huge turn on you didn't even know you had. He leant down to your ear and asked softly "Am I okay to carry on with this or do you want me to stop (Y/N), you can say no if you want to" leaning back to check your agreement  
You shook your head positively a little too fervently, feeling Sam's cock slapping the around the insides of your mouth, he looked pleased with this at least.  
"Good girl, you look so hot right now, choked up with my dick and still asking for more" planting a quick kiss on your forehead, he began thrusting again. This time clamping your head in his hands, giving him full control so he could move it around his shaft. Filthy noises spilled out of his mouth as he fucked your mouth a bit harder. _Fucking hell I'm enjoying this way too much._ You could feel his pulse in your mouth, the taste shifted to a more salty flavour as his dick was leaking with pre-cum straight into your mouth.

He slid his dick out of your lips painfully slowly, leaving a chain of saliva still joining the two. You closed your mouth quickly as Sam wasn't exactly small in the downstairs region and your jaw had began to lock up. He swiped away the spit from your lips,only to pry your lips open once more.  
"Okay, you can finish me off. You know how I like it done. Nod if you understand"  
Again nodding too vigorously to look like you weren't enjoying this "Yeah, yes, please"  
He silenced you with the head of his cock pushed into your mouth. Making the silence sign with the hand that wasn't too busy groping your face.  
"Shhh shhh shhh, You can only speak when I tell you to, when you're not talking, you should be sucking. Now come on baby, you were being my good girl."  
You eagerly went to work on finishing Sam off, you could tell he was close already as he was no longer staring down at you, rather his eyes were shut tight and small moans flowing out of him.  
Tenderly licking the underside of the head around up to the slit seemed to be driving him nuts. After a minute or so, you could feel his cock pulsing as he neared climax, you knew his kryptonite. Taking his shaft gently between your teeth and pressed down with the tiniest amount of pressure, he released into your mouth coating your throat with the warm, salty liquid. After the last few thrusts he could manage, he tore his dick from your throat and replaced it with the side of his head on yours,taking a few seconds to recover from his orgasm.

Snuggled up against each other, wrapped in limbs and blankets, you were the picture of happiness. He'd agreed to uncuff you if you talked to him about the evenings events.  
"I'm sorry (Y/N), I just get so concerned about you because I love you. I don't want some creep chatting you up in a bar without me there to stop him. I don't want some wendigo taking you away from me forever"  
"Do you not think I think the same things Sam? Of course I'm always worried about you, I love you too but I trust you. I trust you to get through a hunt and I trust you to come back to me if some cheap skirt hits on you in a bar"  
"I do trust you! I guess I just need to express it a bit better. This is why we've been arguing lately, right?"  
"Pretty much babe"  
"Well I promise I'll trust you more if you promise me something" You looked up at him questioningly  
"Can we have sex like that sometime, holy crap that was so hot"  
"I was really hoping that wasn't a one time thing, when did you get so in charge Samuel!" you beamed at your man, almost giddy at the thought of doing that again  
He stared deep into your eyes, smile spread wide from cheek to cheek, he kissed you so sweetly it was hard to imagine he was the same Sam that had just completely dominated you not two hours ago.  
This was the best you'd felt all week.


End file.
